An Arrow Kiss Between Friends
by mjf2468
Summary: To maintain their cover while on an undercover mission, Oliver and Felicity kiss. Where do they go from there? Will they continue to deny their feelings for each other, or will they finally admit they love each other? A simple one-shot of a familiar trope. Lots of fluff.


**AN: This little thing came to my mind. I decided to write this up. Another attempt at a familiar trope. I think it has several different little unique twists of its own. **

Felicity had been fighting her romantic feelings for Oliver since the day he had walked into her cubicle with his shot-up laptop. He had flashed her that genuine smile, and she was lost. As the years went by, she became accustomed to the idea she had no chance with him. He with his attraction for leggy brunette model-types, or a Lance sister. She was neither. Slowly, she accepted this. She still enjoyed her view of his work-outs, especially on the salmon ladder. She had his respect, his friendship, her spot on Team Arrow, and she accepted the fact it was all enough.

Until the day it wasn't.

It was an undercover assignment, involving her and Oliver attending yet another high-society event as a couple. They were then supposed to sneak away, to an office on an upper floor, and bug a computer. Oliver would then get Felicity out of there.

The mission was coming off without a hitch, until it didn't. As they were leaving, a guard caught them leaving the office.

Suddenly she found herself being kissed by Oliver Queen. He had pushed her against the wall, his lips on hers, taking her breath away. Before she knew it, he released her, and then steadied her when she found herself falling backwards.

"Oh, you two do make such a cute couple! However, you cannot be doing that here." the guard said as he smirked at them.

Oliver mentally shook himself. The kiss took him by surprise. He knew he had been drawn to Felicity the moment she had cocked her head at his crock-pot excuse for the bullet-laden laptop he had brought her that fateful day. He did not know the depth of his attraction to her, until that kiss.

He shrugged at the guard, said something about being distracted, grabbed Felicity by the hand, and rushed them out to the door. No words were exchanged until they were in the car with Diggle.

"Mission accomplished," Oliver told Diggle, and then sat back into the seat.

Felicity looked at Oliver, wondering if he was going to say anything else. Nope, nothing. Sighing, she sat back into the seat and said, "Yep, mission accomplished."

After three days of both of them successfully avoiding any opportunities for them to be alone, Oliver finally had enough. He worked up the courage to address the issue.

"Um, Felicity, can we talk before you leave?"

Felicity shook herself. "I suppose so."

They looked at each other as they both attempted to not fidget nervously in their chairs. Felicity waited for Oliver to speak, while Oliver hoped Felicity would start one of her word-vomit episodes. He did not have the luck, and he finally decided to start.

"We should probably talk about that kiss…"

"Yes, isn't it strange that after all of our undercover missions, we never had to do that. It would have come up sooner, I would think, but it didn't. Not that I minded, I mean, who would mind? I suppose you have been told you are a great kisser. Not that I should tell you that…..oh dear, three, two, one."

Oliver smiled a gentle smile. "Felicity, I know I have told you before I cannot allow myself to be with someone I could really care about because of the life I lead."

Felicity nodded resignedly. "Yes, I remember. Dis-tinct-ly."

He stood up, and began to pace in front of the desk. "It was….just a kiss. Between co-workers. Nothing to be affected by, right?"

Felicity looked at Oliver pacing and wondered what he wanted from her. Wondered what he wanted to tell her. Wondered what she should say. When he stopped pacing and looked her in the eyes, Felicity saw a look she knew well. The look of Oliver attempting to tell her a lie and desperately failing.

She had let him off the hook on the island after they had dropped Slade off at the supermax prison. Suddenly she did not, could not, let him off the hook again. Her heart could not take it.

"Oliver, you know I can tell when you are lying to me, right?"

Sighing, Oliver came back and took her hands in his. "Yes, you are right. I am trying to lie to myself as much as to you." Looking down at their entwined fingers, he continued. "There are so many reasons for us not to get together." Oliver then caught Felicity's eyes in a breathtaking glance. "But there is only reason I can think of to be together," and he caught her lips in a kiss.

"I promise, Oliver, I will never hurt you."

"That is not what I am afraid of. I am afraid of getting you hurt physically, of losing you."

"You wouldn't. And if something does happen to me, or to you, we would have had a most special life. Together. Which is better than not having it at all. Isn't it?"

He always said she was the smart one of the group.

**AN: Just a little something. If you like, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
